Issues
This is a list of issues that we care about, and our general positions. More in depth discussions are welcome on individual issue pages. Just add the [[]] brackets around any of these issues and start the page. What are the issues that the Left cares about, and where do we stand? Note that some of these are issues and stances that might be shared by some on the Right, but not by the Right as a whole. : Civil Rights - right to privacy, freedom of religion, separation of church and state : Climate Policy : Environmental Protection - combating global climate change, extinction of species, pollution : Gun Violence : Intergenerational Transfer CBO Report. : Labor Justice - protecting workers' rights to organize : Marijuana Policy - changing absurd laws : Media Reform - opposing consolidation, breaking media blackouts : Military Funding - decreasing unnecessary funding for the military : Nepotism : Reproductive Freedom - allowing individuals, especially women, the chance to control for themselves when they will have children : Science Policy : Social Justice : Social Security : Space Policy : Unemployment Rates from January 1948 to the Present : Universal Health Care : World Peace Campaign Issues *Campaign Finance *Campaign Reform and Instant Runoff Voting *Election Reform *Electronic Voting *Lobby Reform *Media Reform *Open Debates *Propaganda Reform *Representative Government Reform Crime/Law Issues *Crime *Criminal Justice Reform *Death Penalty *Drug war *Gun Laws, Gun Rights & Violence *Mandatory Minimum Sentences *Marijuana Decriminalization Economic/Financial Issues *Classism *Corporate Oligarchy *Corporate Power *Economics *Economic Justice *Farm Policy *H-1B and L-1 Visas *Jobs Programs / Infrastructure *Labor Politics *Manufacturing *Minimum Wage *Nonprofit Bonds *Outsourcing Jobs *Poverty *Public Services *Small Business Growth *Social Security and Pension Protection *Space Exploration *Systems Theory *Taxes *Workers' Rights Environmental Issues *Clean Air *Clean Water *Electronic Waste *Energy *Environment *Forests and Logging on Public Lands *Genetically Engineered Food *Hemp *Nuclear Safety *Organic Farming Family/Social Issues *The Arts *Children's Issues *Domestic Violence *Education Reform *Housing *Infrastrucure *Poverty *Predatory Lending *Seniors *Sociology *Vouchers Health Issues *AIDS *Complementary/Alternative Medicine *Health Care Reform *Mad Cow Disease *Medical Marijuana *Medicare Bill *Mental Health *Prescription Drugs *Universal Health Care International Issues *AIDS *Aid to Africa *Cuban Embargo *Haiti *International Cooperation *Iraq *Korea *Middle East *Sweat Shops *Trade *World Hunger Military/Defense Issues *Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty *Department of Peace *Depleted Uranium *The Draft *Military Reform *Military Spending *National Security *Nuclear Weapons *Terrorism *Veterans *Weapons & Non-Proliferation Race/Ethnicity Issues *Affirmative Action *African American Issues *American Indians and Hawaiian and Alaskan Natives *Arab Americans *Irish Americans *Racial Discrimination *Racism Rights Issues *Animal Rights *Civil Liberties *DC Statehood *Disability Rights *Immigrants' Rights *LGBTQ Rights *Patriot Act *Reproductive Rights *Voting Rights *Water as a Human Right *Workers' Rights Myths * Here are some replies to the myths put forward about the Left. I know you didn't believe their hype, but here's a place to talk about how to answer them. * Do Armed Civilians Stop Mass Shooters? Actually, No. Mark Follman. Mother Jones. December 19, 2012. Research and Framing Here are some ideas and deep framing that needs to inform and organize Liberal thought, research into the political effects of how the brain works, and ideological frameworks that work for people. Here is a place to find links to the research, and how to use that information to have a positive result for humanity. Category: Issues